


embarrassingly enough

by redrobinhood



Series: Foxiyo Week 2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrobinhood/pseuds/redrobinhood
Summary: Riyo comforts Fox during their stay on Pantora. [“Embarrassment” – Foxiyo Week 2020]
Relationships: Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Series: Foxiyo Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078808
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	embarrassingly enough

**Author's Note:**

> Embarrassment: awkward, self-conscious, uneasy
> 
> Goes with chapter 10 of 'no choir'

It was strange to wake up in her childhood bedroom with her adult love. Riyo had been nervous as to how her mother would react when she placed both hers and Fox’s things in her room, but her mother had made no comment and had gone to bed before either of them. She thought that that may have been on purpose.

Fox was still sleeping. That had never happened before. But things had been different since the attempt on his life. He was sleeping harder, more often, and with his brows drawn together. She had loved to watch him sleep before, watch the stress melt from his face, but now she worried for his comfort. His head was turned away from her, but she could see the tightness in his jaw and how his hand rested on the spot where the sniper’s fire had ripped through his body. His other hand lay across her thigh with her own hand resting on his forearm. It was only when she moved that hand up to his wrist and took hold of it that he woke. Riyo waited until he had turned over to face her before bringing his hand to her lips and planting light kisses across his knuckles. Was the display overindulgent? Certainly. But given that the crease in his brows had only deepened since waking, overindulgent affection had its place in their life.

“My mom’s making breakfast. Are you hungry?” She asked, bringing her other hand up to run her fingers across the same knuckles she had just kissed.

“I can eat.” He responded with a pained smile.

“I know you _can_ , but do you want to?”

“Want doesn’t matter, I need to eat.”

He wasn’t wrong. It had taken two weeks for him to be able to eat solid food, and not too much at once. She was sure that he would’ve been starving if not for the pain. He told her that it was worse in the mornings when he woke, fading as he moved during the day, but she still found him flinching even in the evenings when his muscles tugged on the developing scar tissues.

“Okay.” She gave in. With his hand still in hers, she scooted herself across the bed to him then moved down so that she could press her forehead to his chest. Tenderly, she tilted her head to press her lips against the wound. It would not help the physical pain, but she also knew that there was a psychological pain that hurt Fox when he came back to her with a new mar; a fear of being too broken for her to love. She thought that it might be because of his upbringing, raised to see himself as an object, a possession, rather than a being. And possessions were meant to be perfect.

He didn’t verbally respond, but brought the hand that she had pushed aside to the back of her head, burying it in her hair. She knew the scars on that hand too. She knew all of the small marks that littered his body. She’d made a point of it to kiss all of them from time to time, on the days when Fox had come back to her with sunken eyes and tired shoulders. Now, she continued to press light kisses against the mark as Fox gently stroked his fingers through her hair.

“You are so beautiful.” She murmured. “And don’t even start with the million brothers shtick you try to pull. None of them were picked to be commanding officer of the Corrie Guard. And none of them love me like you.” She pressed her lips against Fox’s wound a last time before pushing him onto his back so that she could leave a trail of kisses up to his collarbones, then to his lips.

“I love you.” He sighed when she drew back.

“And I love you.” She brushed his hair back from his forehead. “And you’re really going to love my mom’s cooking.”

His lips broke into a smile. “After what I was raised on, I’ll love nearly any being’s cooking.”

“Yeah, but this is my mom’s cooking, Fox.” She bent down to kiss the short hairline scar on his forehead.

“Don’t worry, I’ll eat it even if I don’t like it.”

“No!” She laughed.

“Yes.” His eyes twinkled up at her. “I’ve spent most of my life eating things I don’t like. I can stand another day of it to please your mother.”

“If it’s that bad, tell me and I’ll order takeout, okay?”

“Okay.”

Rolling off of Fox, Riyo stood from the bed and offered her arms to Fox for support, pulling him up into her embrace. “Do you want to shower first?”

She could feel his shoulders shook in laughter. “Honestly, Ri. I’d feel awkward with your mother in the house.”

“Me too.” She confessed with a chuckle. “It’s just a shower, but still. It feels wrong in this house. But it won’t always feel like this. You’re free. We’re going to get our own place and I’m going to be yours forever.”

“You already are mine.” He drew back from the embrace and brought a thumb to her lips. “If you will allow it.”

“I’ll think about it.” She smirked. “After we eat. I’m starving and you’re still shirtless.”

“Then let’s fix both of those things.” He leaned over and brushed his lips over hers before withdrawing so that they could dress. When they stepped out of Riyo’s room minutes later, her hand was clasped around his.


End file.
